Codename: Kids Next Door-Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E.
Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. is a 2016 American animated action-adventure comedy spy film, based on the Cartoon Network animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. The film is set to release theatrically in movie theaters for the United States and Canada on May 6, 2016. The film takes place after the show's series finale, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This makes it the first theatrical Kids Next Door Operative film to hit the big screen as Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. and Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. were just made-for-T.V. movies. The film received positive reviews from critics and was a box-office success, grossing over $168 million worldwide against a $30 million budget, making it the next Cartoon Network animated film to gross over $100 million in the United States, and also making it the first highest-grossing hand-drawn animated film of 2016 and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. The film is starring the voice cast members: Ben Diskin, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer, Jennifer Hale, Rachael MacFarlane, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Grey Griffin, Candi Milo, Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Jeff Bennett, Kevin Michael Richardson, Keone Young, Frank Welker, Janice Kawaye, Matt Levin, Jason Harris, Khary Payton, Bill Farmer (replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Mark Hamill, Jim Cummings, Scott Menville, James Arnold Taylor, Amber Hood, Billy West, Charlie Schlatter, Greg Cipes, Ogie Banks, Jason Marsden, Rob Paulsen, Tom Kane, Roger L. Jackson, Josh Peck, Richard Horvitz, Dave Wittenberg, Jess Harnell, Chris Edgerly and Phil LaMarr. Also starring Danny Cooksey, Kath Soucie, Jeremy Shada, Ashley Johnson, Bailee Madison, Dan Castellaneta, Justin Shenkarow, Francesca Smith, Wally Wingert, Cameron Boyce, Jerry Trainor, Judy Greer, Nathan Kress, Josh Gad, Lane Toran, Miranda Cosgrove, Allison Janney, John DiMaggio, Mindy Kaling, Rodger Bumpass, Kimberly Brooks, Patton Oswalt, Clancy Brown and Nika Futterman. Plot Summary Set 3 months after the events of "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.", Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) returns to Earth after being chosen to be Earth's Galactic KND operative, because he really missed his friends and family and Sector V. After everyone threw Numbuh 1 a welcome home party, he reassigned himself as Leader of Sector V. Numbuh 1 felt so happy to be back home, even his family missed him. Everything is just perfect since Numbuh 1 returned home, but then suddenly, there was trouble brewing up in Gallaghar, Sorceress Varkula is causing trouble in the neighborhood city town, and Big Bad Brian, Arachno Stone, Princess Madness, Dark Vorgoff and Dr. Radiation are joining her along with the main super villains including: Father, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Principal Smelling, Principal Sauerbraten, Count Spankulot, Gramma Stuffum, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Big Brother, Chef Pierre, the Common Cold, Knightbrace, Vin Moosk, Professor Triple Extra Large, King Sandy, Chester, Stickybeard, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib. It's up to the Kids Next Door operatives to take them down 1 by 1. Voice Cast Members * Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and the DCFDTL (voices) * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Genki and the DCFDTL (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Tommy Gilligan, Joey Beetles, Sid Beetles, the Toiletnator and the DCFDTL (voices) * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5, Cree Lincoln and the DCFDTL (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86, Nancy Uno and the Treehouse Computer Screen (voices) * Rachael MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) * Tom Kenny as Mr. Wink, the Common Cold, Chester and Knightbrace (voices) * Grey Griffin as Gramma Stuffum, Lizzie Devine and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) * Candi Milo as Betty Gilligan and Grandma Lydia (voices) * Tara Strong as Mushi and other characters (voices) * Daran Norris as Count Spankulot and Big Brother (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Beetles, Principal Sauerbraten, Mr. Fib (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Lincoln (voice) * Keone Young as Kani (voice) * Frank Welker as Monty Uno and Professor Triple Extra Large (voices) * Janice Kawaye as Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 (voices) * Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (voice) * Jason Harris as Numbuh 274 (voice) * Khary Payton as Maurice (voice) * Bill Farmer as Principal Smelling (voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard (voice) * Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk (voice) * Scott Menville as Numbuh 85 (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy (voice) * Amber Hood as Jessica/Numbuh 623,624 (voice) * Billy West as Numbuh 13 (voice) * Charlie Schlatter as Numbuh 20,000 (voice) * Greg Cipes as Numbuh 679,670 (voice) * Ogie Banks as Numbuh 453,454 (voice) * Jason Marsden as Numbuh 80 (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Numbuh 735,736 (voice) * Tom Kane as Mr. Jefferson, the owner of the Gallagher Comic Shop (voice) * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls (voice, Easter egg cameo appearance) * Josh Peck as Numbuh 50 Million B.C. (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Numbuh 864,865 (voice) * Dave Wittenberg as Numbuh 74.239 (voice) * Jess Harnell as Chef Pierre (voice) * Chris Edgerly as Numbuh 727,728 (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Numbuh 328,329, Numbuh Infinity (voice) Guest Voice Cast Members * Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) * Kath Soucie as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) * Jeremy Shada as Numbuh 532,461 (voice) * Ashley Johnson as Numbuh 275,872 (voice) * Bailee Madison as Numbuh 842,843 (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Principal Jones, the new school principal (voice) * Justin Shenkarow as Numbuh 165,166 (voice) * Francesca Smith as Numbuh 588,876 (voice) * Wally Wingert as Numbuh 751,876 (voice) * Cameron Boyce as Numbuh 394,395 (voice) * Jerry Trainor as Numbuh 964,292 (voice) * Judy Greer as Numbuh 490,904 (voice) * Nathan Kress as Numbuh 276,277 (voice) * Josh Gad as Numbuh 458,534 (voice) * Lane Toran as Numbuh 767,768 (voice) * Miranda Cosgrove as Numbuh 534,442 (voice) * Allison Janney as Ms. Gloria (voice) * John DiMaggio as Big Bad Brian (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Sorceress Varkula (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Arachno Stone (voice) * Kimberly Brooks as Princess Madness (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Marcus Smith (voice) * Clancy Brown as Dark Vorgoff (voice) * Nika Futterman as Dr. Radiation (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances The Powerpuff Girls * Mojo Jojo appears along in the crowd of super villains. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear on a picture poster in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter and Dee-Dee appear in the comic shop. Ed, Edd n Eddy * Jonny and Plank appear as collectable figurines on Numbuh 4's treehouse bedroom shelf. Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage, Eustace and Muriel appear on a picture poster on the doors to the school cafeteria lunch room. Teen Titans (seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) * Robin and Beast Boy appear as cardboard standees right outside the Gallagher Comic Shop. Camp Lazlo * Lazlo, Raj and Clam appear as window decorations on the comic shop's windows. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Ray-Ray appears as 1 of the comic shop customers. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Billy, Mandy, Grim and Irwin appear as action figures in the comic shop's window display. * Fred Fredburger walks right over to Mr. Jefferson and asks, "Do you know where the snack bar is? I wanna see if they have good nachos and pizza here." !Mucha Lucha! * Rikochet, Buena Girl and the Flea appear as cookie jars in the Lincoln family's kitchen. Johnny Bravo * Johnny and Suzie appear in the school cafeteria lunch room. The Cramp Twins * Lucien and Wayne also appear as customers in the comic shop. Cow and Chicken * The main title characters appear as the school's wall decorations. The Scooby-Doo Series * Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred appear in the school cafeteria lunchroom. Samurai Jack * Jack appears as a constellation in the night skies. Xiaolin Showdown * Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Dojo appear as constellations in the night skies. Adventure Time * Finn and Jake appear as wall painting in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Regular Show * Mordecai and Rigby appear as shrubbery cut-outs. Tiny Toon Adventures * Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra and Montana Max appear as garden statues. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman and Cheese appear as wall murals in Miss Thompson's classroom. My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Adam Lyon and Jake Spider-Monkey appear as garden statues. Squirrel Boy Andy Johnson and Rodney appear as action figures on the shelves. Production Development Warner Bros. Animation had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $100 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera (Warner Bros. Animation's in-name only division), Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment (also both Time-Warner divisions) among others and included The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo, Samurai Jack, Adventure Time, Cow and Chicken, and more, of course, Codename: Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release a KND film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Creator Mr. Warburton agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director and co-writer Mo Willems intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Scarface and The Dark Knight having the core inspirations for the film. Animation The feature animation was handled by Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California and Seoul, South Korea. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Famed comic book artists Tracy Yardley, Dev Madan and Ben Bates, and animation veterans Art Mawhinney, Aluir Amancio and Airon Barreto also provided the film's storyboards. Michel Gagne helped on the character designs and special effects work on the film. Another animation veteran Dan Haskett also worked with Tom Warburton on the character designs of the film. The bulk of the animation work was done on Wacom Cintiq tablets, which allowed drawings to be done directly on screen to facilitate production using programs Toonz, Digicel Flipbook and Toon Boom Studio. Pencilled key animation sequences would be digitally inked-and-painted, enhanced and composited into backgrounds using Toon Boom Harmony. Additional pre-production work was done at Cartoon Network Studios in Burbank, California where the series' pilot episode was produced. Animation was done at Rough Draft's facilities on both Glendale and Seoul, with clean-up work done at the main Glendale studio. The final animation was also provided by Wang Film Productions in Taiwan and Thailand, Denmark's A.Film, Germany's Studio SOI, James Baxter Animation from Pasadena, California, Mercury Filmworks from Canada, Sunwoo Entertainment from both Seoul and Los Angeles, July Films in Los Angeles, Collingwood and Co. in London, England, Toon City Animation and Snipple Animation in Philippines, SPA Animagic in Spain, Lightstar Studios in Sao Paulo, Brazil and Neomis Animation in Paris, France. Computer animation was produced by both Curious Pictures and Rough Draft Studios using Autodesk Maya, Weta Digital, Sparx* Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios' Renderman and Sony Pictures Imageworks' Arnold. Industrial Light & Magic also played a role in the stereoscopic 3D conversion. Sound and music Brian Tyler composed the soundtrack for the film with Hans Zimmer and Lorne Baffe serving as the soundtrack producers. In addition to using the original series' music work from Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker on the film, he also composed themes for each KND operative. Numbuh 1's action score was the major focus and he also composed themes for Numbuh's 2, 3, 4, 5, 86 and 362, and Cree Lincoln. The music score was recorded at Warner Bros. soundstages in Burbank and mixed at Henson Recording Studios in Hollywood and Remote Control Productions in Santa Monica. The sound design work was done at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and Cartoon Network Studios in Burbank, California. The Music from the film is also recorded at Abbey Road Studios. Release Marketing McDonalds is to release Happy Meal toys to promote the film. IDW published an official comic book adaptation of the film written by Tom Warburton and Mo Willems and penciled by Ben Bates. WaterTower Music and Cartoon Network Records released the film's soundtrack. A platformer video game based on the film by Wayforward Technologies was released on PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, PSVita, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Windows and mobile devices to coincide with the film's theatrical release, although the story was not based on the film. Theatrical Release The movie will be released theatrically in movie theaters for the United States and Canada on May 6, 2016. The film will be presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation Group's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous title, The Lego Movie. The film's theatrical release will be preceded by A Sheepy Vacation, a short film based on Cartoon Network's animated television series Sheep in the Big City. Home media release The film was released on Digital on July 12 and Blu-Ray and DVD on August 2, 2016. It contains the deleted scenes, a Sheep in the Big City short film A Sheepy Vacation, the 18-minute featurette, the behind-the-scenes look at Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E., featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew, animatics, the pilot episode, the audio commentaries and the sneak peek of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: The Movie. Reception Box office Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. has grossed $77 million in the United States and Canada, and $91 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $168 million, against a production budget of $30 million. In the United States and Canada, Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. was released alongside Captain America: Civil War, and was initially projected to gross around $147 million from 4,246 theaters in its opening weekend, with a chance to gross over $100 million. Therefore, Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $168 million worldwide, making it the first highest-grossing hand-drawn animated film of 2016 and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. Critical Reception Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 96% approval rating based on the 100 reviews and its average rating is 7.25/10 on IMDb. The critical consensus reads, "For a family movie this cool, kids and teens will be enjoying it because it is filled with action, fun and adventure. Plus, it looks very interesting for adults." Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 78 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "A" on its A+ to F scale. Rating Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. ''is Rated PG for Parental Guidance. Sequels After the film's success, Mr. Warburton confirmed that the film will have two sequels entitled ''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: W.O.N.K.A., which was released on May 4, 2018, and Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E., which was released on May 10, 2019. Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Trivia Notice * The film marks the second time a theatrical Cartoon Network film is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, instead of Warner Animation Group since the group's formation in 2013. * The movie will be Rated PG for Parental Guidance. * This is the first ever feature film of the series. * This is the first animated Kids Next Door Operative movie to hit theaters. ** This is also the first ever Kids Next Door Operative movie in general to hit theaters. The previous Kids Next Door Operative films (Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. and Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) ''were just made-for-T.V. releases. * This is the fourth theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a Cartoon Network TV series, after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 16 years prior, ''Teen Titans: The Movie' released 6 years prior and "Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture" released this year. ** Although, Teen Titans and Tiny Toon Adventures are only aired by both Kids' WB and Cartoon Network, and they’re made by Warner Bros. * Bill Farmer takes over as the voice for Professor Smelling in this movie due to the passing of the 1st and original voice actor, Joe Alaskey from unknown cancer complications at the age of 63 on Wednesday, February 3, 2016. * This is the next theatrical 2D animated movie in 20 years after Quest for Camelot (1998), ''19 years after ''The Iron Giant (1999) and a year before after Regular Show: The Movie (2015). * This marks as Warner Bros.' next 2D animated theatrical film. Warner Bros. had its original feature animation division, which produced 2D animated films. * Before the movie, a short film called "''A Sheepy Vacation" ''based on Cartoon Network's animated television series ''Sheep in the Big City ''was played. * This is the third theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since 'Clifford's Really Big Movie' released 14 years prior. * The film takes place 3 months after the events of "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.", which served as the show's series finale. * This is the first spy movie to have a super operative mission for kids since 'Spy Kids' released 17 years prior, 'Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams' released 16 years prior, 'Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over' released 15 years prior and 'Spy Kids: All the Time in the World' released 7 years prior. * This is the third theatrical Warner Bros. film to rely solely on traditional hand-drawn animation mixed with CGI animation instead of Flash animation. * This is the 2nd collaboration between Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker. Their first was 'Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' released 17 years prior. * This is Warner Animation Group's third traditionally animated film. * The film will be animated by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. * The is the third theatrical Cartoon Network film to be a fully 2D animated film, after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 16 years prior and 'Regular Show: The Movie' released a year before, but it will be done in traditional hand-drawn animation mixed with CGI animation. * This is the third theatrically released animated Warner Bros. film to receive a 96% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes after 'The Iron Giant' released 19 years prior and 'The Lego Movie'' released 4 years prior. * Danny Cooksey, best known as the voice for Montana Max on ''Tiny Toon Adventures voices Numbuh 325,326 in the movie. * Right before the end credits, you'll see a memorial dedication that reads: Dedicated to the loving memories of James Horner (1953-2015) and Joe Alaskey (1952-2016). * The unnamed girl who has long blond hair and wears a pink bow, and is one of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, will now be voiced by Lauren Tom in the movie. * The film also marks the return of Numbuh Infinity after being last seen in "Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.". Credits